Don't Send the Mouse to Kill the Snake
by Lady Orical
Summary: Voldemort is about to create a new Horcruxe, and Harry is on a mission to stop him. But this time, Harry's doing things a different way, a new way that's unlike anything he's ever tried. tiny HBP spoilers. Possible change for title.
1. The years after Hogwarts

**AN: Let's see, this probably really isn't a Harry Potter theme you've read before. Although there are so many I shouldn't be saying anything because I wouldn't know, I just haven't read one like it so far. Anyway what I'm trying to say is this is just some interesting idea that came to me late last night, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one created by J.K. Rowling, as usual.**

**Chapter 1**

_The years after Hogwarts _

It was many years after the famous Harry Potter had already left Hogwarts, school of witchcraft and wizardry. The war between good and evil still raged on and the dark Lord Voldemort was still very much alive, to Harry's dismay. Harry had hoped that as soon as he was gone from Hogwarts he would be able to hunt down Voldemort and kill him. But that was easier said then done, as he quickly found out.

000

Many people around the world were under the impression that Harry Potter was either dead, or worse, had abandoned them all. No one ever saw him or heard of him anymore. Maybe he wasn't the chosen one after all. Maybe they had gotten their hopes all strung up for no reason. So many questions were flying through everyone's minds, and none of them were ever answered, but they soon would.

What they didn't know, was that Harry Potter was in fact in hiding. He hadn't abandoned them, well not really. You see, he had realized that he had taken to killing Voldemort the wrong way. Instead, he had to change his tactics. He suddenly remembered a tiny piece of advice that a friend had given him only a few years ago. Don't send in the mouse to kill the snake. Harry suddenly realized that he had to become a "snake" as well, or at least something close. But he couldn't let Voldemort find out his plan, so Harry had to go into hiding.

Once Harry knew he was partially safe, he began his transition, with a little help of course. Harry knew it would be risky, but he called upon his old nemesis, Draco Malfoy, and did something he swore never to do, he asked for Draco's help. He only did this because he knew Draco wouldn't turn the opportunity down, after what the Dark Lord had done to him and his family. So like Harry had planned, Draco accepted to help him.

000

Years went by and still no sign of Harry Potter. The wizarding community began to give up hope. But fortunately, under all their fear, the Ministry had built up a so called "Kingdome", and what ran this "Kingdome" was a small book of rules and a treaty between them and the Muggle world. Yes, the ministry finally decided it was time to join forces with the muggles, because they needed all the help they could get, with death eaters attacking everywhere all the time. They called this book, The Book of Hope. The Book of Hope stood in the very middle of the Ministry, surrounded by as many wards as possible. It was believed that while this book remained open, and within the Ministry, good would still prevail. But Harry Potter, thousands of miles away, thought otherwise.

Just as many miles away, sat Voldemort on his throne, thinking the same thing. If it was true, then all he would have to do it steel the book and the Ministry would fall into glories chaos, and he would be one step closer to ruling the world and being the most powerful one in it. There, of course, would still be the problem of Harry. Voldemort thought about Harry everyday, trying to figure out where he is and how to destroy him. This made Voldemort angrier as the days went by. How could a young boy out smart him? How could he disappear without a trace? Voldemort pondered these questions day and night, and never got an answer, but like the rest of the world, he soon would.

**OK, well I hoped you liked it. It is very short but they will get longer. And it's only the first chapter, so it'll get better; this chapter is only about information pretty much. Anyways, please R&R! I'll accept any constructive criticism and (maybe not warmly) flames if you must. Just tell me how I'm doing on this one! Thanks! **


	2. The new Harry and the new Draco

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one created by J.K. Rowling, as usual.**

**Chapter 2**

_The new Harry and the new Draco_

Harry and Draco sat staring into a small fire. Neither said anything or looked at one another. They just sat and stared, the light of the flames flickering on their faces. And although the fire was burning, it was a warm summer's night, outside at least. They sat in a small, unfurnished room with no windows and only one door to get in and out. It was only one of the many rooms through out the place where they were. In fact, this place they were staying in was fairly large, but not what they would call home, because where they were staying was actually an old abandoned naval station situated deep underground in the very middle of the Sahara Desert. So in retrospect, they were out in the middle of nowhere. But, lucky for Harry and Draco, that's exactly what they wanted.

It had been two years now since Draco had come to help Harry. And over those two years, not to anyone's surprise, they still very much disliked each other. Draco would crack mean jokes on Harry and Harry would say a few back and they would always end up fighting and beating each other up. But Harry figured, the more they fought the more he became to know the darker side of the world. Every once in a while, Harry would ask Draco about some of the things Voldemort would do, since Harry new that Draco had served with Voldemort for some years and new a few of his tactics and strategies. Draco would always answer all of Harry's questions, even if he resented telling him. And on very few occasions, Harry would ask what had happened to Draco and what Voldemort had done to his family, and those nights always ended up sitting in front of the fire, not talking to each other. But by the end of the day, Harry still didn't know more about what happened except that Voldemort had tortured Draco and killed his whole family.

Harry knew that Draco had grown soft. Draco now understood what Harry had been going through all those years, with the loss of his family and no one really understanding what it felt like. They now had something in common, something that touched their hearts, and Harry knew that deep inside they were both good friends. Of course that wasn't about to stop them from disliking each other. But as years dragged by, Harry began to realize that he was liking Draco more and more, and he knew why. Because day by day Harry was becoming more and more like Draco. He began to think like Draco, to act like Draco, and boss people around like Draco, until he became dangerously close to being just like Draco. Harry knew that this couldn't happen because once he had become as mean as Draco, he wouldn't want to go fight for good anymore, and possibly, to Harry's worst fear, actually join Voldemort. Harry had stopped himself before such a thing happened, and knew that he was ready.

000

Harry woke up the next morning and discovered that, to his annoyance, Draco's foot was lodged up next to his ear and his knee was sticking him in the ribs. Harry elbowed Draco's leg aside and sat up. He was laying on a rather torn up and dusty sofa in front of a bunch of still smoldering ashes from the fire last night. Harry rubbed his eyes, put his glasses on, and looked down at the sleeping Draco. To Harry's complete horror, Draco was practically sleeping right on top of him. He kicked Draco off the couch and scrambled up as fast as he could as Draco hit the hard concrete floor with a thud and a grunt. Draco sat up, rubbing his head.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Draco asked, inspecting the hand that was just on his head to make sure that he wasn't bleeding.

"You were sleeping on me, that's why!" Retorted Harry, still horrified at what just happened.

"Well you didn't have to go and crack my head on the floor!" Draco shouted back.

"It wasn't my fault you were sleeping with your head hanging half off the sofa!"

"You're lucky I'm here with you in the first place!" This is what their arguments always came down to. Draco reminding Harry why they were both there in the first place. Harry glared at Draco and then stormed out. This, as usual, was a normal start for the day.

As late afternoon approached, Harry stood, facing the sandy dunes outside underneath the scorching sun, while Draco sat on the sand, just behind him. This is what they would do everyday. Draco remembered some of the spells that Voldemort would use, and he taught them to Harry. Harry also still had the book of the Half-Blood Prince, which he hated using, but knew that it had great spells in there also. So everyday, they would walk out onto the sand, and Harry would practice the spells, sometimes with Draco as his partner, and sometimes with Draco just watching and commentaring just to make things difficult. Gradually, Harry became even more powerful then he was before.

"No, no, no! You're saying it wrong!" Said Draco from behind Harry. Harry whirled around and looked at Draco, holding his hand over his eyes to block the sun.

"You're beginning to sound exactly like Hermione Granger you know that!"

"Oh shut up", said Draco. Draco remembered Hermione, and how he would always tease her and call her awful names. Now that he thought about it, she was pretty brilliant. "Where is she right now anyway?"

"Well, she went and married Ron", Draco snorted at this. Harry just looked at him. "Not to your surprise. And then they both went to work at the Ministry. Knowing her, she probably became an Auror." Harry turned back around and began practicing again.

"And what about Ron? What is he doing for the Ministry?" asked Draco, looking up at the back of Harry's head.

"Who knows?" answered Harry, as he tried a different wrist movement for his spell and got an unwanted shock up from his wand and into his hand, making him drop his wand in the sand. "He has to be doing something though. You never know, maybe he did become an Auror." Harry bent down and picked up his wand out of the sand, dusted it off and put it back in his pocket.

"Ah, well, Mrs. Hermione Weasly. Has a nice little ring to it doesn't it?" Draco said with a little sneer on his face.

"Dirt bag", Harry said, as he walked passed Draco and back to a mound of rocks that concealed the entrance to their hideout. Draco got up and followed him, snickering the whole time. Harry walked down into the iron kitchen, opened up an old rusted fridge, and took out some big, plump grapes and began eating.

"Now where the hell did you get those?" asked Draco, slightly irritated.

"I stole them from few nomads that were passing by", replied Harry without a care.

"And you didn't get some for me?" asked Draco again, even more irritated.

"You didn't ask for some", Harry said simply.

"I didn't ask for—How the hell was I supposed to know you were going to go steel food from a bunch of poor people!" yelled Draco. It was now Harry's turn to snicker and sneer. "Besides, didn't I tell you not to approach people you don't know!"

"Oh come on! Look, they were no one."

"How do you know? They could have been under a curse or using a Polyjuice potion! Learn to use your brain Harry!"

"Don't talk to me like that! You're not my mother!"

"Well I might as well be! I'm the only one around here looking after you!"

"That's because you're the only other person in this god forsaken place!"

"Well you might want to take some responsibility and start looking after yourself!"

"I would if you weren't always harping on my back all the time!"

"What! You're lucky I'm here with you in the first place!" Draco had said the words. The words that always ended their fights, or at least most of the time. They were both silent. Harry snatched up his grapes and began to stalk off, but as he passed by Draco, he stopped, turned around, and shoved the grapes into Draco's face, knocking Draco off of his metal stool and on to the floor. Draco stood up with the grapes on top of his head, his fists clenched and the veins in his forehead popping out. He grabbed the grapes on top of his head and threw them on the ground, Harry standing their the whole time with a satisfied grin on his face. Suddenly, Draco lunged at Harry who jumped out of the way and let Draco land face first on the floor but not before Harry himself accidentally stepped on the grapes, slipped and went flying up into the air. For the rest of the afternoon they wrestled each other in the kitchen, and eventually around the rest of the abandoned naval station, breaking almost everything they ran into. But, of course, this was just another regular afternoon.

**I hope you enjoyed it. It is rather silly, but it's suposed to be funny. I did hope it would be longer, but oh well. Some of my chapters will be short and some will be long, so I'll just suprise ya! Well go R&R! Thanks!**

**Anna B. the Greek : Thanks so much for the review! You are my first reviewer! I hope this chapter answerd most of the questions you had about Harry. I'm very glad that you're liking it!**


	3. What happens when you go back

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one created by J.K. Rowling, as usual.**

**Chapter 3**

_What happens when you go back_

Voldemort decided, some years after he had come back to life, that he would need a very dark, cold, and fearful place to become his realm, his palace of evil, where his throne would dwell. Well when you think of dark, cold, fearful places, what is one of the first things to pop into your mind? Azkaban. Well that's exactly what Voldemort first thought, and that's exactly what Voldemort did.

On a dark, misty night Voldemort and his faithful death eaters quietly prowled the grounds outside of Azkaban Prison. They stood and waited outside the front gates while the Dementors, who now obeyed Voldemort, quickly overthrew all those who were running the prison inside. Then suddenly, the great gates came crashing down and Voldemort walked triumphantly into his new headquarters. He freed all those inside and forced them to become his followers, which they gratefully became. And as he took his seat on his throne, he sent them all to unleash his destruction upon the world. With his power now in Azkaban, he became one step closer to having the world all his. But Voldemort still had a few steps to go.

On this warm summer night, Voldemort sat wide awake on his dark throne, pondering on what to do. A few days ago he had finally decided that he was going to steal the Book of Hope from the ministry. Now all he had to figure out was how. To him, he had the perfect and best idea, but he of course had to make sure everything was thought through. He also knew that he had to do it himself, he couldn't let any of his dimwitted Death Eaters mess it up for him. What he had decided on was this: the Imperius Curse. It seemed the best way. All he would have to do is get inside of the ministry up to where the book was kept, put the curse on one of the guards there so they could undo all the wards around the book, make them grab it for him, and he would walk out with the book in his hands. There was one tiny problem; once the booked closed it would send off automatic signals that couldn't be turned off, telling everyone that the book was being stolen. But he was Voldemort, he could do anything, and he could surely get himself through this.

000

Harry sat in his dull, quite unfurnished room. He stared at the gray ceiling, thinking of all those he had cared about. He had been away from them all for so long, he wasn't sure if they even cared about him anymore. He thought about Sirius and Dumbledore the most, practically everyday actually. They had taught him so much, they were like his other fathers, and now he had none. The only person he had now was Draco, which didn't give him much comfort.

Recently, Draco had been going to local cities, trying to find out what's going on in the world. Then he would bring the news back and report it to Harry, if there was any. Harry always insisted on going, since he got incredibly tired of being in the same place all the time, but Draco always forced him to stay. Also, to Harry's great annoyance, Draco had come back from one of his trips saying he had a new girlfriend. At first Harry thought that he was lying and could have strangled him right there for doing so, but then Draco showed a picture of her and, to Harry's surprise, she was very pretty. He said her name was Kirah, and she was born in Egypt. Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing so he ran up to his room, which he now thinks just made Draco happy.

At the moment Draco was away again, and Harry home alone. He had been gone for about a week now, and should be coming back soon. And until then, Harry would sit in his room and practice his spells. What he didn't know, was at that very moment his nemesis, Voldemort, was braking into the Ministry of Magic and steeling their most precious book right from under their noses. The Ministry was tumbling into chaos as he sat and stared at his gray ceiling, and he knew nothing of what was happening. Neither the loud sirens going off everywhere nor the Dark Mark that now hung in the sky, because he was barricaded deep below the ground in his room, staring at his gray ceiling.

Two days later, Draco arrived back at the naval station. He came storming into Harry's room, panting. Harry jumped about a foot off his bed and rolled onto the floor before he got up and grabbed his glasses, clenching his chest because his heart was beating so fast.

"What's the matter?" asked Harry, trying to put his glasses on right.

"Ministry…Book…Gone…Voldemort…Took", panted Draco as he slouched down onto the floor, trying to draw in more air before his lungs collapsed. But what he said was enough for Harry to understand what had happened.

"What?" asked Harry, shocked. "But…when?"

"Two…days ago", Draco said, his panting slowing down.

"Two days…but how come you didn't come back then?" asked Harry inquisitively.

"I was far away, and there was panic and chaos everywhere, that's why! The guards wouldn't let anyone in or out of the city", replied Draco as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Well how come you didn't just Apparate back?" asked Harry, slightly sarcastically.

"You know we can't Apparate wherever we want anymore! Who knows who could be waiting wherever you pop up? Besides, they put a block up so no one could Apparate in or out either."

"So how did you get out?"

"Kirah helped me find a place safe where I could climb over the wall without being noticed", Draco replied, matter-of-factly.

"Oh", said Harry dryly. "So what do we do?"

"I think you already know the answer to that", Draco said as he slowly looked up at Harry. It was true; Harry already knew what he had to do. Only, for some reason, he was afraid to do it. He knew that he had to go back to the ministry and help them; he just didn't know how they would react to him suddenly coming back after all these years. But either way, he knew he had to do it.

"Alright, pack your things. We're going back."

000

Two days later, they were both waiting in a rundown airport, because, according to Draco, they couldn't Apparate to their destination unless they knew what was awaiting them, which they didn't. So they had to travel like muggles. The airplane they were taking was small and only fit about ten people along with their luggage. Even so, there were only about seven people on the plane. And just in case anyone on the plane would be able to recognize them, they had disguised themselves as nomads, wearing headdresses covering their heads and faces. They had taken all precautions, and were now heading back to Britain.

Once they got there, they walked out into the airport and saw tons of people waiting fearful and anxiously for their flights to come as they watched the televisions up above reporting terrible things from all over the world. At the moment the reporter was talking about how the Ministry of Magic has been boarded up and blocked from anyone entering as those inside tried frantically to clear things up.

"Oh well that just makes things easier for us", Harry muffled through his thick clothes.

"Yeah, well it won't do us any good standing here so shut up and keep walking", Draco muffled back. They walked past the many people watching the reporter and headed outside. Once outside they hailed a cab and were taken to the closest train station. Then, once again, they had to wait at the train station for their transportation to come.

"I can't believe we're going through all of this. We could have been there hours ago, this is taking way too long", Harry complained.

"It's for our safety, for the last time!" said Draco rather annoyed.

"I know!" said Harry. "I just wish there was another way."

"Well there isn't, so stop complaining", Draco barked at him.

"Fine", said Harry and they sat there in silence for a few more minutes until their train came. Once upon the train they sat across form each other but never spoke to one another until they ended up outside of the Ministry itself.

"Whoa", they both said in unison as they stared up at the Ministry, which didn't look like the ministry at all. All its walls looked like they were about to fall apart, and some pieces already had. All doors and windows were boarded up with wood and metal, and, to Harry's perspective, the whole place looked like it was about to fall over sideways.

"How should we get in?" Draco asked, still staring up at the unrecognizable building.

"Well", said Harry, as he looked back down at the chained up door. "We could always try knocking." He slowly approached the door, raised his fist, and knocked on the hard, wooden door three times. Then he hurriedly stepped back and stared at the door, but nothing happened. He walked over and knocked on it again, but still nothing happened. Getting annoyed, Harry reached over and yanked the door knob, and just as he touched the cold, metal knob his whole body convulsed in pain as waves of electrical shocks flowed from his hand to his body. Finally, the shocks stopped and Harry collapsed onto the floor, holding his hand and arm in pain. As Harry looked up he saw Draco laughing rather amused.

"What in bloody hell is so funny to you!" Harry asked, as he tried to stand up without his knees giving out underneath him.

"How stupid can you be?" Draco asked, still laughing. "You should have known better then that."

"Well I don't see you trying to do anything to help us Mr. Einstein!" Harry shouted as he shook the pain out of his hand and arm. But Draco was still snickering. Harry took a few steps back and looked up at the building to see if there was any other possible way to get in. As he looked up at the very top, he saw their chance; one, very small window that wasn't boarded up, and, as far as he could tell, didn't have any wards on it. "There", said Harry to Draco, pointing up at the window.

"And just how do you propose we get up there?" ask Draco.

"Levitation", replied Harry simply. Draco snorted.

"You expect us to levitate to the top? That's takes more then a lot of skill to do that, Harry."

"Well it's just good we have more then a lot of skill then, huh?" Draco rolled his eyes. "What we're going to do is were going to levitate each other up to the top, do you think you can do that?" Draco stared at him disbelievingly.

"Uh, yeah sure", Draco replied not encouragingly.

"Are you sure you can lift me?" Harry asked again, slightly unsure.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure", Draco replied just as he had before.

"Ok, on three then", Harry said as they both took their wands out, Draco's hand shaking slightly. "One…Two…THREE!" They said the incantation silently in their heads, as they had learned to do with all spells, and they both began to rise slowly. Draco was a little higher then Harry, as Harry was rising a bit slower than him. Harry looked at Draco in concern, since Draco was the one lifting him and he didn't really feel like falling at the moment. "Are you doing okay, Draco?"

"Shut up!" said Draco, who never broke his stare at the passing boarded up windows. "I'm trying to concentrate!" He began to break a sweat and Harry dipped up and down slightly in mid-air.

"Ok, don't stop concentrating", Harry said reassuringly, but not reassuring himself. They rose higher and higher until Harry knew it would be very painful by now if he fell since it was a long way down.

"Well I'm trying to concentrate but you keep talking to me!" Draco said, his wand hand shaking a bit more now.

"Ok, sorry", said Harry, still keeping his eye on Draco as he concentrated lifting him and on what he would do if he fell.

"SHUT UP!" Draco yelled at him, turning his head as he did so. Harry stared at him in horror as he turned his head, knowing precisely what would come just seconds after. Harry stopped dead in mid-air and then suddenly dropped. He grabbed onto Draco's ankle as he feel, and, because Harry had lost all thought about making Draco levitate, Draco began to fall with Harry still clutching his ankle. They plunged closer and closer to the ground below, Draco yelling with his hands over his head and Harry trying quickly to think of what to do. Just as they were getting close to hitting the ground, they stopped and hovered just above it. Then suddenly, they began to rise once again, Harry holding tightly to Draco's ankle. Draco took his hands away from his face and looked around frantically then looked down at Harry, who was concentrating very hard now and had small veins popping out of his forehead.

"What just happened? How come we stopped?" Draco asked with a shaky voice.

"I'm lifting you again", said Harry looking up at Draco and trying to give him a slight grin. "It's just a bit harder since there's more weight now with me holding onto you."

"Oh", said Draco as he looked back up at the window they were heading for. They slowly neared the top, and finally reached it without any more complications. Draco grabbed onto the ledge under the window and suddenly felt the weight of Harry holding onto him that he hadn't felt before.

"Why do you feel so heavy all of a sudden?" Draco asked through gritted teeth as he struggled to hang on.

"I stopped lifting you", replied Harry as he carefully began to climb up Draco. "Just hold on."

"Easy for you to say. You're not trying to hold you and someone else up at the same time", Draco said as Harry grabbed the ledge and accidentally stepped on Draco's head. "Ouch! Watch it!"

"Sorry", said Harry, not sounding like he meant it. He limberly swung himself up onto the ledge and helped Draco up. They looked down at where they were and cringed.

"That's a long way to fall", said Harry, pocking Draco and laughing as Draco clung to the building.

"Don't do that!" yelled Draco. "Let's just concentrate on getting inside. How do we know if there's wards on this window or not?"

"I don't know. Stick you hand inside", said Harry.

"What!" exclaimed Draco. "You think I'm going to stick my hand in some window that's probably warded and fall all the way back down to the grown?" Harry just nodded his head. Draco looked at him with raised eyebrows. "You're crazy."

"Oh come on, I grabbed the door knob. Now it's your turn."

"Yeah but you were on the ground when you did that. And it was stupid anyways!"

"Aw, is Draco afraid of heights?" Harry said mockingly.

"No!" Draco replied quickly. He glared at Harry for a minute then sighed. "Fine. I'll stick my hand in there, but I blame you if I fall!" Draco turned to face the window and slowly extended his arm. Inch by inch he got closer to the window, wincing the whole time as if he could already feel pain.

"Come on!" said Harry impatiently.

"Ok! I'm going!" said Draco. He was just about to put his hand through the window when Harry pushed him forward and Draco went flying through and landed on the other side. Harry stared in for the outside.

"Well? How do you feel?" Harry asked. Draco stood up and turned around, trying to look at his body from all angles. He looked at his hands and arms and felt every inch of his head, as if he expected some of it to be missing.

"I feel…..fine", Draco replied rather shocked. Harry stuck his arm through the window to make absolute sure there wasn't anything strange about it and then climbed in. He looked around the room; seeing strange objects like cracked cauldrons and broken broomsticks.

"Where do you think we are?" asked Harry rather confused.

"Look's like a junk room to me", Draco said, picking up an old skull and observing it.

"Hey, look at this", Harry said, picking up a rusted time turner. "Ha-ha, this could be useful", he said as he put the little time turner in his pocket.

"Ok, stop messing around. Let's go", Draco said, yanking Harry away from a silver mirror he was looking at. He walked over to the door and turned the handle, but it didn't turn. "Oh what now?" Draco asked, getting irritated. He shook the door handle and kicked the door, but it didn't budge. "We're locked in." Suddenly there was a loud bang and the door blew open. Draco uncovered his hands from his face and looked at the door as smoke and dust cleared. Then he turned to look at Harry behind him, who was smiling and holding up his wand. Draco shook his head and walked out of the whole in the wall where the door used to be. "I sure hope they don't mind us busting in like this."

"Yeah, I heard it's illegal to break into the Ministry of Magic. Big Consequences", Harry said as he walked through after.

"Don't remind me", Draco said. They walked down a dark corridor, passing many closed door along the way. As they walked further along, they began to hear angry voices growing louder and louder. The voices were reaching a peak when they ended up outside of the room they were coming from. They leaned softly against the door and listened, just in case they didn't know who was inside.

"That sounds like Ron and Hermione!" Harry whispered excitedly, his faces lighting up at the sounds of his old friends' voices. Just as he spoke, he heard Hermione quieting Ron, then suddenly the door flew open and Draco and Harry fell over onto the floor. Harry looked up at his old friends with a guilty smile on his face, but Ron and Hermione gave him an angry glare, shifting their eyes between him and Draco.

"Uh…Hi guys", Harry said stupidly.

"Harry, where have you been all these years!" Hermione burst out. She looked at him as if she couldn't believe he was sitting there. Harry understood perfectly well why they were staring at him like that.

"Look guys, I'm sorry, but I had to", Harry began, but Ron interrupted him.

"You had to! You had to what? Leave your friends without a trace, not letting us know where you are or if you're ok? That's a pretty cruel thing to do Harry", Ron said, crossing his arms.

"I had no choice!" Harry retorted.

"Yes you did Harry", Hermione said as she walked towards him. "And now look at you! You're even joining leagues with Draco; I thought you said you would never do that! Not after what he did!"

"It wasn't really his fault, Hermione", Harry said, trying to back Draco up before he turned on him too. "Snape was the one who did it."

"I don't care Harry, he helped and you know it! I can't believe he's even in my office!"

"Hey, whoa, wait! I thought it was me who was supposed to be disgusted with you, not the other way around", Draco butted in, but Harry elbowed him in the side and he shut up.

"I needed his help, Hermione", Harry said softly. "You wouldn't understand."

"I understand perfectly, Harry", Hermione said quietly. "You betrayed us. All of human kind. We needed you more than ever and you left us." Harry finally stood up and looked Hermione in the face.

"Well I don't look at it as betrayal. I look at it as a very th—"

"Half-baked", Hermione butt it.

"Half-baked personality ch—hey! ", Harry said. He shook his head and looked at her. "It is not half-baked! It's a very thought through personality change!"

"Harry, why did you come here in the first place?" Ron asked as he stepped besides Hermione.

"He came here to help you guys", Draco said as he stood up finally and dusted off his pants. "Can't you respect him that much?"

"Respect!" Hermione spat out. "Who are you to talk about respect? You never respected us or Harry!"

"I do now", said Draco, suppressing his anger at the couple.

"Since when?" Hermione asked sarcastically.

"Since Voldemort killed my family and I ended up just like Harry; heart-broken and without a family." Hermione stared at him, not having anything to say back.

"Well I…I still don't trust you", Hermione said. Draco shrugged his shoulders and looked at Harry, who was looking pitifully at Hermione and Ron.

"Wont you left me help you?" Harry asked quietly.

"What do you plan to do?" Ron asked him.

"Go to Azkaban and get back your precious book", Harry replied. "Oh, and kill Voldemort", he finished as if it wasn't a big thing. Ron looked at him, Harry noticing a small glint pride in Ron's eyes for him that he used to always see. Hermione, however, still looked angry at him.

"Why not send Draco, if he wants justice so much as to help you. That way we could finally gain his trust", Hermione said, trying to make things tricky.

"Hermione, don't take your anger out on him, he doesn't deserve it", Harry tried convincing her.

"Oh yes he does", Hermione said flatly.

"Stop it!" Draco said at last. He turned to face Hermione, who now looked slightly frightened thinking he was going to hurt her or something. "I'll make a deal with you. You let Harry go get the book, and I'll stay here, as you prisoner you could say, until he returns." Harry whirled around and stared at him in disbelief.

"What are you doing!" He whispered to him, not believing what Draco had just said.

"And what if Harry doesn't return?" Hermione asked, raising her eyebrows.

"Then I stay here with you, doing whatever you ask me. You can torment me if you must. Whatever you want", Draco said, holding his head up high. Harry still stared at him, his eyes bulging out of their sockets. "And if Harry does return, you release me and forgive me off all the things you just accused me off. Then leave my life alone." Hermione looked at him, taking in every inch of his frame, as she thought vigorously about this new plan.

"Deal", she said, extending her hand to shake Draco's. Harry watched everything, not believing his own two eyes. Not wanting to see what had just happened, and not wanting to believe it just happened. But it did.

"Draco! What the hell are you doing? Have you gone mad!" Harry asked, grabbing his shoulders and shaking him as if that would change his mind. Draco pushed Harry off him and looked him in the face.

"I know you would do the same for me", Draco said calmly.

"No I wouldn't!" Harry said, waving his hands around like a mad man. Draco shook his head and walked off as Ron grabbed his arm to lead him out the door.

"Make sure you come back Harry, and make it fast", Draco said, and then he was gone. Harry turned around and looked at Hermione.

"Hermione, what's the matter with you? I've never seen you so cruel."

"I have a right to be cruel to him, Harry, and you know it", Hermione said as they both sat down on big cushioned chairs in her office.

"I know", said Harry. "But he's redeemed himself I swear."

"How can I trust your word Harry? You left us stranded, and now you've turned on us."

"I haven't turned on you. I had to change who I was before I fought Voldemort again, don't you understand?" said Harry, getting angry again. Hermione studied him for a moment.

"You have changed", she said, more to herself than to Harry. "Deep down, you're still the same, but you have changed." Suddenly she saw him fumbling with something in his pocket. She gave him and nasty look and held out her hand. "Give it to me Harry", she said like a mother scolding her child. Harry stared blankly at her, then took his hand out of his pocket and put the time turner into her open palm.

"What's happened to you? Why are you doing this to yourself?" she asked with great pity for him. Just as she said it, Ron walked back in and looked at the two of them sitting there. Hermione got up and began to walk out. "I'm going to go to bed dear", she said to Ron, giving him a kiss on the cheek. She turned around and looked at Harry as she was about to walk through the door. "Good night, Harry."

**Ok, well I hope everyone enjoyed it. Draco does seem a bit different in this one, but hey I would to if you burst in there to help and you get no thanks. Hee Hee **

**Anyways, all of you who aren't reviewing….please review! It's much appreciated…no matter what it is! Jordan that means you too!**

**Oh, and I'm terrible at spelling and grammar, so if you see any horrifying mistakes, criticize me as much as you want, and correcting me would be nice too so I can go fix anything! Much Thanks! **

**Anna B. The Greek: Thanks again for the review. I know it seems strange for Harry to be changing so much now…but he is still truly himself deep down, and as you can see that shines through a lot. HaHa and I still hope you like Draco, he kind of goes through a personality change there. Anyways, thanks again. **


	4. The crew

**A/N: Alright you guys, I'll tell you from the beginning of this chapter, I'm very sorry if it takes me a bit longer to update. School just started for me (yea it's early) and so I'm going to be getting really busy and it might take me longer to write chapters. And I'll be really busy during September because I'll be preparing for a play I'm doing. Thanks you guys!**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one created by J.K. Rowling, as usual.**

**Chapter 4**

_The "crew"_

Harry woke up in his bed, his eyes still shut. He had been having a terrible dream where they broke into the Ministry and Draco surrendered himself to… 'Oh no' he thought as his eyes popped open and he sat straight up in his bed.

"No", he said to himself again as he looked around the Ministry room he had fallen asleep in last night. It was actually very comfortable, made for those who didn't have time to go home and sleep. Harry turned his head as he heard a knock at his door. "Come in", he said, getting up and putting his shirt that was hanging on the side dresser on. Ron opened the door and came in.

"Harry, are you sure this is what you want to do?" Ron asked, closing the door behind him. "And don't say yes if you plan on just abandoning us again."

"Well good morning to you too", Harry said dismissively as he walked over to his washroom to clean up. "What did you really come here to tell me, Ron?" Harry asked, leaning against the doorway of the washroom with his arms folded. Ron frowned at him.

"You only get one visit with Draco, then you have to go", Ron said, turning around on his heel and striding back out of Harry's room. Harry rolled his eyes and threw his hands up in the air, then walked back into the washroom and continued getting ready. He looked at himself in the mirror, running his hands through his hair.

"Am I doing the right thing?" he asked himself, sighing.

"That depends", the mirror suddenly replied. "Are you doing good or "

"Shut up", said Harry, walking out of his room and down to the dungeons where Draco was being held. He got mixed reactions as he passed people in the corridors, some giving him nasty looks, some looking at him with fear, and some completely shocked the he was actually there. He walked passed all of them as if he didn't care.

He reached the dungeons and walked past many closed vaults. Harry shuddered; he really hoped that they wouldn't throw Draco into an airless vault. As he turned a corner the vaults gave way to open cages lining the walls, and at the far end was Draco's cage. Ron and Hermione were already standing there, apparently waiting for Harry. Harry walked up to them, saying nothing.

"You two have five minutes", Hermione said. "Once you are done Harry, we will kindly ask you to leave." Harry looked at her, then turned to Draco. Draco was sitting down inside his new cage on a plain wooden stool eating some food he was just given. He looked up at Harry and smiled. Harry knew he didn't like Draco very much, but for all that he had done for him he just couldn't stand seeing him locked up in a cage.

"Draco I'm so…"

"Drop it Harry, there's more important things that I need to talk to you about", Draco said, putting down his food and walking over to Harry, looking at him through the metal bars. "You know as well as I do that you can't go to Azkaban alone." Harry opened his mouth to say he was perfectly capable of handling this one his own, but then decided not to and closed his mouth, nodding his head. "Now I need to ask you; do you trust me enough to put your life in my hands?" Harry looked at him, slightly confused.

"Draco, what the heck are you talking about? If you haven't noticed it's your life that's in my hands."

"Answer the question Harry." Harry opened his mouth, but then closed it again. He thought for a while, then nodded his head. "Ok, good", said Draco as he took a few tiny pieces of paper out of his pocket. "On these pieces of paper are letters to people that I know can help you. I want you to send for all of these people Harry, not just one or two. They'll be loyal and strong, I know it. You will meet them by a tree outside of the building tonight. Got everything?" Harry nodded his head.

"But Draco", Harry said, looking at him is disbelief. "Why are you doing this?" Draco turned around and leaned his back against the wall.

"Because", he said. "I want their respect and trust now more than ever, so I can finally lead an acceptable life." Harry looked at him with pity, noting a touch of sadness and understanding in his voice that Harry only heard those nights they sat up in front of the fire. Harry took the small papers and put them into his pocket. He looked back up at Draco, who was leaning his body against the bars of his cage. "You will come back, right?" Draco asked quietly.

"Of course I will", Harry said reassuringly. Draco nodded his head, seeming slightly worried. The inside of Harry was tearing himself apart. 'This isn't right' he said to himself, 'I can't stand here and do nothing'. "Draco, there must be something you can do. What about your wand?" Harry stopped as Draco shook his head.

"They took it from me, apparently thinking I would try and break out", Draco said. They looked at each other for a few moments until they heard footsteps coming back down the dungeons. They turned their heads to see Ron and Hermione walking towards them again. Draco turned back to Harry. "Good bye, Harry." Harry nodded his head, looking down. He felt a hard knot begin to form in his stomach.

"Good bye, Draco", he said as Ron approached him. Harry turned towards Ron and began to follow him out, but just as he began to leave Harry felt a hand grab his arm and stop him. Harry turned back around to Draco who was still holding onto him.

"Make it fast Harry, I have a bad feeling I'm not going to enjoy my stay here", Draco said. Harry nodded his head and Draco released him. Then he turned around and left.

000

Later that night Harry stood outside a few yards away from the Ministry of Magic. He had followed Draco's instructions exactly and had sent an owl to deliver the messages. He was now waiting next the tree that Draco had told him about. He looked out towards the Ministry. 'He's only a few yards away and I can't do anything about it' he told himself. This was just too much for Harry to handle. No wonder he tried to never get attached to anyone, bad things always ended up happening. Harry slouched down next to the tree, resting his head in his hands. He was completely overwhelmed; one thought after another came zooming into his mind. He was in such a daze that he didn't even notice a small pop and a man standing next to him.

"Harry Potter?" the man said in a deep, cool voice. Harry jumped and looked up, then toppled over in fright as a vampire stood looking at him.

"Wha who are you", Harry asked, standing up and almost falling over again as he tripped over a root sticking out of the ground.

"Draco sent for me. He said to meet you here", the vampire replied, catching Harry's arm as he almost fell. Harry shuddered at the vampire's touch, then settled down, dusting his robes off.

"But…how did you get here so fast?" Harry asked stupidly. The vampire looked at him with a weird complexion, then answered.

"Draco told me to Apparate here, saying he was sure that there would be no one but you around."

"Oh, ok", Harry said, wondering why Draco had sent for a vampire. Suddenly there was another pop and another pop and about five people stood in front of him. Harry looked at them all will a mixture of fear and amazement. They all looked evil and frightful but all acted sincerely and respectable. Then Harry realized something. "There's only five", he said, the group of strange people looking at him curiously. 'There was six pieces of paper' he said to himself.

"What do you mean?" one man asked, who looked like a ghost his skin was so pale. "Where's Draco?" others asked. Suddenly there was another pop, which satisfied Harry because now everyone was there. But as he turned around to face the last pop, his satisfaction turned to dread as he was standing face to face with Kirah, Draco's girlfriend.

"Hello, Harry", she said as if she had already met him. He gaped at her, 'Why the hell would he send _her_ to help me?' he asked himself. Everyone was staring at him. He cleared his throat and scratched his head, not knowing what to say to the strange assortment of people.

"Um…did Draco tell you why you're all here?" Harry began, trying to get things going, but was set back as they all shook their heads no. Harry sighed, how was he supposed to tell them everything? He gave a weak smile, then began talking.

"Ok, well, let's see. To start off Draco is being held captive in the Ministry of Magic", all of them gasped at this. Harry ran his hand through his hair and nodded. This was going to be more difficult then he thought.

"Draco's being held against his will?" they all asked, completely shocked. Harry put his hands together, trying to think of what to say.

"Well, no…not against his will. You see", he stopped, rubbed his eyes, then spilled everything. "Ok, look. We came back to help the Ministry after the book was taken, but then we got in an argument with some people there so Draco surrendered himself so that I could go get the book and bring it back before they tortured him or whatever they plan to do." He finished with a big gulp of air. Everyone stared at him in amazement.

"Oh poor Draco", Kirah said softly.

"So, we've come here to help you get the book back right?" a tall, black haired man asked. Harry nodded, then, to his surprise, they all nodded in agreement, finally understanding their summoning.

"So when do we leave?" a big, bulky man asked.

"Well, quite frankly", said Harry, rubbing the back of his head. "As soon as we can." They all nodded in agreement. Harry looked around at his unusual company, noting that all of them were men accept for Kirah. "Well, first of all, before we leave, would you all mind telling me your names, and who you are."

"My name is Styvart", said the vampire. "I'm a vampire, but I take a potion to subdue me at night." He added as the rest of the group looked worried. Harry nodded his head, then looked at the next person.

"My name is Victor", said the bulky man. "I'm a dragon trainer." Harry nodded with satisfaction as the rest of the men said who they were, till it got down to Kirah.

"My name is Kirah", she said. "Draco's my boyfriend, we met in Egypt. Anyway, I'm an ex-Auror." Harry looked at her in surprise. Draco had failed to mention that his girlfriend used to be an Auror.

"Why ex-Auror?" Harry asked, trying to find anyway for her not to come. Her face hardened.

"They fired me and tried to throw me in jail after they found out I was a spy", Harry's eyes widened. She was a _spy_! And Draco was _dating_ her? Oh he definitely couldn't let her go. She might still be a spy.

"Ok, well, you can all come. Kirah, I think you should just stay here", he said way too nicely. Her eyebrows rose up into her forehead.

"I think you need me to go with you", she said, her hands on her hips.

"Well, I wouldn't say need" Harry retorted. "I have five men to go with me; I don't think we need a girl to come with us too." She crossed her arms and began to tap her foot.

"Actually, I think we do need her. If she used to be an Auror, she might come in handy", the extremely pale man said, who happened to be called Ghost. The rest of the group nodded. Harry ground his teeth. He really didn't want her on his journey, not if she was that beautiful and talented. 'Wait beautiful and talented? What the hell am I talking about she's probably a trouble maker'. He shook the thought out of his head, then sighed, he was going to have to take her no matter what.

"Alright", Harry said, squeezing his hand together so tight he thought he was going to dig his nails into his skin. "You will all be coming. But I must warn you of the dangers." They all nodded.

"We understand", they said.

"Ok, um…", Harry said, not knowing what to do next. "Let's just go get a hotel to stay in, then we will leave for Azkaban in the morning." The rest of the group looked around at each other and then nodded. Harry, clapped his hands together, impressed at how they all cooperated.

"Ok, let's go then", he said, walking off with his hands in his pockets, his new crew following behind him and all quietly talking amongst each other. So maybe this might turn out better than he thought.

**Ok guys! I hope you enjoyed it, I know it's not very eventful, it's just another one of those information chapters, you know. The next few will get more action as they begin their journey I promise, so keep reading. And thanks so much to all my reviewers! You guys are awesome! Keep the reviews coming! And, once again, to those who aren't reviewing, please please review! It is much appreciated! **

**Jordan Knitz: Thanks for the review. I totally agree! I was a Snape fan too. I have heard that someone redeems themselves in the last book, so I'm hoping its Snape. But, unfortunate for him, he doesn't in my fic, so just a heads up. Thank you once again for the review; I'm glad you like it. **

**Anna B. the Greek: THANK YOU SOO MUCH FOR PROOF READING MY CHAPTER 3! I truly truly appreciate it. I hope you're enjoying the story. **

**Miz-attitude: Thanks for the review, a short review hahha, but a review all the same, so I appreciate it. **

**ForeverRain: Thank you so much! I love to hear compliments like that! Haha of course every writer does. And yes, the Voldemort ass kicking will come, but you're going to have to wait a few more chapters. Hahah so keep reviewing! Thanks again!**

**Dark Wizard Killer: Thanks for the review, haha I tried to go as fast as I could with this next chapter. Glad you're enjoying it!**


End file.
